1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rubber articles, and more particularly to rubber articles, preferably tires wherein a coating of an organopolysiloxane having a large frictional coefficient is formed on the surface of the rubber article to improve the appearance and remarkably prevent the deterioration of the appearance in long-term storage and retain friction properties of the rubber article surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since diene rubber is generally used in the tire, large amounts of amine series antioxidant and paraffin wax are compounded in the tire for obtaining satisfactory weather resistance. However, these chemicals are apt to cause blooming in a short time, so that the surface of the tire becomes light brown when storing in a tire shop for some time and the appearance is considerably deteriorated.
Although many coating materials are commercially available for solving the above problem, the coating materials having a sufficient effect are few and inversely obstruct the action of the antioxidant or paraffin wax to produce ozone cracks. For this reason, it is proposed to apply a silicone oil containing no low molecular weight component for causing ozone crack to the rubber article. Since the silicone oil is generally very small in the friction coefficient, however, when it is applied to, for example, the tire, slipping is caused between the tire and the rim, so that wheel balance at an initial stage is lost. Particularly, when the silicone oil is applied to the tread portion, if the first use of the tire is a rainy day, there is a fear of causing tire slipping.